


Jack's Dad gets Early a service cat

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Navigating Early
Genre: Gen, I know noone knows the book, but take this, i love this book i need to reread it actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: And despite the big red NO on her jacket, everyone wants a pet





	Jack's Dad gets Early a service cat

Jacks dad had adopted Early and Fisher after learning of their parents death. Fisher getting a job in athletic stuff and enrolling Early in school.

Jack was glad to be in a normal school again. It was the first day of school (to him and Early, anyway) and he was contented. He was a bit worried on how the kids would treat Early, though.

Early was odd, he knew that. He probably would get bullied too.

But Jack was determined not to let that happen. Anytime a kid in the hall looked at Early weirdly, Jack would pick him up and carry him away.

Soon, the class got to know the two. Mocked Early, didnt really talk to Jack.

Then one day, Early showed up with a cat and a note.

Everyone attempted to pet the cat, and despite Early, Jack, and the teachers yelling for them not to, they didnt listen.

Today was different than usual. For one thing, Early usually wasnt having a seizure in his chair in the back. And since his cat was being held hostage no matter how much she bit, the only one who noticed was Jack, when he returned from the bathroom.

Oh man, did that class get it from the principal.

The kids backed off, only occasionally trying to pet her. Noone bothered the three anymore, no matter how weird some of the stuff Early said, or when he had a fit.

And that's just how Jack wanted it. 

Earlys cats name is 13 (it's a superhero thing) and she wore her previously ignored vest proudly.


End file.
